Compared with the traditional display device, the liquid crystal display device has the advantages of a light and thin structure, low power consumption, low radiation, and so on. Therefore, the liquid crystal display device is widely used in various fields such as computer, mobile phone, car screen, etc. With the wide application of liquid crystal display device, the requirement for the performance of the liquid crystal display device is becoming increasingly high.
The Fringe-Field Switching (FFS) liquid crystal display panel and the In-Plane Switching (IPS) liquid crystal display panel have been widely used in the products of daily life and production. Since in the IPS liquid crystal display panel and the FFS liquid crystal display panel, the light flux is controlled by the rotation of the liquid crystal molecules in a plane parallel to the display panel, the two kinds of liquid crystal display panels have the advantages of wide viewing angles and high fidelity of the colors. However, when a finger slides on or presses the FFS and the IPS liquid crystal display panels, the disclination lines of the panels would be enlarged with the sliding of the finger. The originally lying liquid crystal molecules would stand up or fall into a chaos state with the sliding of the finger. In this case, the trace mura phenomenon would occur if the liquid crystal molecules cannot be recovered quickly to the lying state or the orientation state before pressing. The display quality of the liquid crystal display panel would be largely affected by the trace mura phenomenon.
Therefore, how to eliminate the trace mura phenomenon of the liquid crystal display panel and improve the display performance thereof is an important research direction in the industry.